No Mech Left Behind
Main Lobby - Multiple true-to-scale statues of fallen Autobot heroes standing on elevated pedestals and neatly lined up in two rows, one on each side of the main entrance, are the first thing that greet visitors when they enter into the Decagon's cavernous main lobby. The interior of the main lobby is made of the smooth and sturdy golden Cybertronian metallic alloys often found in the construction of Cybertron during its golden age. Rectangular silver strips of holographic panels accentuates the walls, allowing personnel in the Decagon easy access to basic computer functions anywhere in the building. Two femmes can be seen sitting behind the main lobby's front desk providing directional assistance and temporary visitor passes to guests. Behind the front desks are several glass tubed Gravlifts that will take passengers to other floors in the Decagon, and further north is a corridor that leads to the Decagon's Embassies for the Autobots' allies. Standing in front of the Statues of Autobot Heroes, Hardhead crosses his arms across his chest as his optic bar scans over the Statue of Ironhide, after a moment, he reaches out to touch the statue when a guard fusses at him for touching. Turning towards the guard, Hardhead grumbles at the guard as he slowly takes a step backwards. "Man that mech was /pissed/," Raid can be heard above his turbines as he coasts in through the cavernous entrance, flanked by Skydive. "All I did was knock him off in front of his harvester! ...So he got a little maimed." He flips into bot mode and lands with a -clang-, a decent distance away from Hardhead and the statues. "Accidents happen all the time. Yo Hardhead!" Frowning as his thoughts are disturbed by the calling of his name, Hardhead looks over towards the two fliers, tilting his head in acknowledgement. "Air Raid. Skydive." After a moment, he continues, "Accident? That sounds...ominous." Skydive arrives directly behind his brother, hardly paying attention to Air Raid's small talk, he's too absorbed in.. the datapad he's carrying in his left servo. He lands very gracefully, without a clang as he protoforms. However, he's so obsessed over whatever it is he's looking at on the datapad that he walks right into the statue, much to the guard's chagrin. "Ngh." "At ease, soldier!" Air Raid says sterny, then cracks into a laugh, waving at Hardhead. "Nahhh." He makes no move to stop Skydive from walking right into a statue, though he /tries/ not to grin. "That's what you get for reading all the time." Blurr is also standing near the statues, looking dejected and not speaking to anyone. He is leaning on the railing around the memorials, staring at the floor. But he looks up when Skydive arrives, glaring at him. "Skydive, we need to talk." "At least I don't make noise when I land," he quips at Air Raid. Then he suddenly realizes that Hardhead is present and nearly drops the datapad in surprise. "OH. Hi! I didn't realize you were there, Hardhead," he says dorkily. Then Blurr addresses him and he grins at the speedster, "Oh hey, Blurr! Of course. By the way, how'd the rescue mission go?" Glaring at Air Raid, Hardhead shakes his head. "Congratulations on your promotion, Air Raid." Hardhead's neutral tone seems at odds with his words. Watching as Skydive, plows into the statue, he just shakes his head. "Skydive." He looks at Air Raid. "Your troops are most...unorganized." He states before looking over at Blurr, his face turns somewhat conflicted as he just nods to the former Racer. Air Raid grumbles, "They're not /my/ troops, Silverbolt still outranks me... Look, we all can't walk lockstep like you." He peers up at Blurr. He ain't too keen on the glaring and holds his arm out in at attempt to keep Skydive from going anywhere. "Hold up, talk to him about what?" Blurr makes an exasperated noise, and ignores both Hardhead and Air Raid. "I thought you were great at reading, Skydive. So why haven't you read the report?" he asks dourly, folding his arms. Frowning at Air Raid, "I don't walk lockstep..." His frown deepens for a moment. "I..." Whatever the thought he just drops it, "You are doing fine Air Raid, the rank suits you. Perhaps creativity is what we need." This time he adds some warmth to his voice. He also moves to back up Air Raid, in his move to defend his brother. Hardhead continues to stare at Blurr while he speaks, before looking back at Skydive. Skydive suddenly looks very embarrassed. He knows that he should read the reports, but he's always so distracted bird watching, reading and playing WoW, Skyrim and lately a lot of Angry Birds that he often neglects that duty. "Er..." He sighs. "Thanks, guys, but I need to own up to this." He pushes past Hardhead and Air Raid. He gives Blurr an 'oops' look. "Um...I'm guessing it didn't... go ... well?" Air Raid's attention turns to Hardhead, the switch in tone mildy confusing. The look offered is faintly bewildered and more defensive - praise is /always/ checked for veiled criticism when it's given to him. But Hardhead seems genuine. "Thanks," he replies slowly. When Skydive speaks up, he very reluctantly steps aside, though he keeps a threatening gaze on Blurr. Blurr groans. "What do you think happened?" he asks harshly, arms still folded. Then he turns away angrily, waving a dismissive hand. "Just read the report, okay?" he sighs. Giving way as Skydive pushes past, Hardhead tilts his head, "What report? What didn't go well?" He then states plainly as he continues to observe the scene unfolding. "I don't read reports." Looking back at Air Raid, he nods curtly in response to the fliers acknowledgement. Peering at Blurr. "Share." He states plainly. Skydive's expression changes into one of shock and terror. "Primus... you guys didn't suceed, did you?" He looks ashamed. "Blurr.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I know I have been terribly inconsiderate towards you lately--and I'll admit it right now, I screwed up when I came to help you when I was low on ammo. That..that was awful of me." He bows his helm, staring at the ground. "I messed up." "Aw c'mon, it couldn't have gone THAT bad, you're still alive aren't you?" Raid says to Blurr, expression hardening. Skydive sighs, turning to Air Raid and Hardhead. "I went to help Blurr rescue some of the innocents from Crystal City taken hostage by the 'Cons, but I was low on ammo, and.. I left. I just.. I abandoned them. I could have stayed until I ran out, but I didn't, I didn't think....." he trails off. "Raid, I appreciate it, but there's no denying it. I screwed up, big time." He turns away. "And this is me owning up to it. Please forgive me, Blurr. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Blurr ignores Hardhead again, not looking at him. Things haven't exactly been going well for him lately. There was the rescue mission going badly, AND the scouting operation on Mia going badly for him as well on top of everything. "Good," he says in response to Skydive's apologies. "Just make sure that next time, you come prepared." Then he frowns. "Oh, yeah. There was that other thing you mentioned. Apparently you and Brainstorm used me for one of your experiments while I was in stasis lock." Looking at Skydive, "You abandoned your comrade?" He looks over at Air Raid frowning. Hardhead crosses his arms, "You...Ran...Out...of...Ammo." Hardhead states, word for word. "YOU NEVER LEAVE A 'MECH BEHIND!" He roars. "Then you experimented on him." Hardhead starts to back off for a moment as he punches one hand into the other. "Primus, what have we become...." Air Raid's pride gets the best of him. Hardhead's shouting spurs him further and he glares between him and the courier. "What the frag! 'Dive didn't screw up! You fraggers just didn't know when to high-tail it! Even I know that! Don't give me that no-one-left-behind slag." Skydive cringes. "I know.. I know.. I suck," he says, dejected. "Chromedome was there, so I thought.. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have... " He deadpans when Blurr accuses him of experimenting on him. "Okay! I'm sorry about that too! But it was Brainstorm's idea.. I shouldn't have been such a pushover. I strapped myself to you while you're unconscious and flew around the base with those boosters I prototyped. Other than that... well, if Brainstorm did anything else to you, I don't know, I wasn't there." Skydive confronts Air Raid. "Raid, stop. I messed up. Stop trying to cover it up, I know I did... I'm going to be mature and own up to it. Please... just let it be." "Oh good." Hardhead looks at Air Raid, "I was afraid we weren't going to encourage cowardice in the ranks." Hardhead shakes his head, "Primus...I knew Tailgate was wrong. Being soft and apologizing makes you weak..." He clenches his fists as he looks over at Skydive. "Chromedome and Brainstorm? Primus...what are those malfunctioning sparks up too now...At least that malfunctioning, blabbermouth Highbrow wasn't there." Looking at Blurr, "I apologize for my people..." Hardhead starts to look more and more conflicted as he speaks. "Ugh, so is that why my paint was all scratched up?" Blurr sighs. "What about this hugging thing? Why the slag did I wake up to Brainstorm hugging me?" He demands. He glances at Hardhead, finally...finding his behavior odd. Apologizing makes one weak, eh? Then why was it that he was apologizing to Blurr right now? Air Raid frowns at Skydive, and begins to protest, but Hardhead presses the berserker button. Thoooough his reaction isn't quite as extreme. Raid turns and thrusts a finger at Hardhead's chest. "I, am NOT, a COWARD!" Skydive scowls. "Hey, I"m not being weak, okay? I'm just owning up to my mistake, I know that I screwed up, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it right. You know that not too many mechs around here have the guts to say when they've messed up, so don't you be pointing fingers at me, dude." He glances over at Blurr. "Yes, okay, sorry about the paintjob, if I could fix that, I would, but you probably don't want me to." Then he stares, open mouthed when he says that Brainstorm hugged him. "Primus... I don't know anything about that," he says incredulously. Funny that everyone would keep mentioning Brainstorm! Who just happens to stroll in at this moment! If he heard Hardhead call him a "malfunctioning spark", he doesn't mention it. If he overheard Blurr, he sure as slag doesn't mention THAT either. "Hey guys! Skydive! How've ya been?" ...."Uh, Blurr. Hey!" (Brainstorm looks sliiiightly uncomfortable but watches Blurr for his reaction..... Skydive suddenly gets off his guilt box and deadpans at Brainstorm. "You HUGGED Blurr? What... what the slag??" Looking at Air Raid, Hardhead shrugs as he looks at the Finger. "Advocating that retreating because the situation gets a little hairy, is Cowardice." Looking at Blurr, he just frowns at the 'Mech. "Gah!" He just states as he throws his hands in the air. "Hugging...Primus...It is just easier when they tell me to show up and shot things." Shaking his head again, "I should never have listened to Tailgate and then Socket..." His rant is cut short as Brainstorm cuts in. Moving quickly for the bulking Headmaster, Hardhead jams a finger into his comrade's chest, "What...Have...You...Done...Brainstorm." He then lowers his finger. "Duros says Hi, Arcana." Socket is here to file paperwork. MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF IT. She remains quiet as she enters the lobby, listening to what's going on. Brainstorm startles a bit and backs up at all the ...attention. He raises his arms in protest. "Uh, WHAT?..I..Pft- You...WELL. THAT IS JUST CRAZY. Y'know, ....Blurr *WAS* rather delusional the last time I saw him." Brainstorm adopts a pitying look. "Yes, I'm afraid you were imagining things there Blurr. BUT- (heh) I can't blame you for finding me irrestistable!" He nods to Hardhead. "Right, I'll let him know!" Air Raid is left seething in the background, fingers clenched. He eyes Brainstorm briefly, then goes back to glaring at Hardhead, albeit silently this time. 1, 2, 3, zennnn. "Brainstorm!" he grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. "You're.. You're a terrible liar! Why did you hug Blurr? Was Blurr all..." he glances over at Blurr. "WERE YOU GUYS--" But he doesn't get to finish his though because suddenly female presence has increased by twofold. He flies up into the air, taking Brainstorm with him, using him as a shield. "EEK! PRIMUS! WHERE DO THEY ALL COME FROM?" Andi Lassiter arrived with the latest shipment of medical supplies and parts from Metroplex, and, knowing that the return trip won't happen immediately, she asks a local mech where she might find a place to relax and not worry about getting stepped on. ...okay, so she didn't mention that last part out loud, but still. She arrives with her medic escort just in time to hear Skydive's tirade and stares in wide-eyed surprise. "...." Brainstorm just HAD to walk in. Right now. Sigh. That mech, he just seemed to have a knack for these things...The speedster tries not to look at the crazy scientist. He just remembers waking up in the repair bay with a Brainstorm wrapped around him in a tight embrace. "Uh...yeahlet'sjustnottalkingabouthtaokay?? Yeah." Blurr shakes his head, giving Skydive a supsicious look. "You sure about that, now?" Though he also glances inquistively at Hardhead. What had he been apologizing for, just now? Something about his people? Huh. He still doesn't speak to him, though. Socket clears her throat. Loudly. "Gentlemen," she says with a certain matriarchal tone to everyone and no one at once, "What exactly is going on?" Air Raid vents a sigh and drags a palm over his face as Skydive has another outburst. This time with a hostage. He remains still, optics drifting to Andi, then Socket. Welp. Blurr's optics widen at Skydive's...suggestions. "What?Whatno...nononowedefinitelyWEREN'T...whateveryouweregoingtosayokay??!" Moving to seethe next to Air Raid, Hardhead puts his hand on Air Raid's shoulder. "I had not realized how hard it is to care..." Looking at Blurr, he raises and lowers in shoulders in apology, again. "I did not know what happened..." Looking at Andi Lassiter, Hardhead offers he a wave, before looking at Socket. "We are...working out..our..." Hardhead searches for the word, "Feelings?" He looks at the others for confirmation. He may have said feelings like a slur. "Raid, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You have driven Blurr out of Torque's arms and... into Brainstorm's willing and open invitation! I'm no psychiatrist, but this CANNOT be a healthy attachment!" Skydive moans, flying in nervous rapid circles around the statue, still using Brainstorm as a shield. "Oh, why me, I swear, can't I just live in PEACE until I work out my mental flaws?" Brainstorm looks alarmed now. "NOTHING! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS NOTHING HAPPENED! Well. Ok, so there was a hug or two- but...BLURR STARTED IT!!!!!!!!" ..."Huh?" AHHH! He's lifted up into the air. Oh, now he's being used as a shield? From what? He looks over and sees Andi. CHANGE OF SUBJECT TIME! "LOOK! A human! What are you doing here? Can I help you? PLEASE let me help you...like, riiight now. Quickly."..."OH HI Socket, how are ya? Let's find out what fascinating things SHE's been up to, OK?" Andi Lassiter blinks and her head snaps around to stare at Socket. Unfamiliar individual, tone of voice almost identical to her own when she's on Dinobot-sitting duty... WOW. Is that what that feels like? Then Brainstorm is basically pointing her out to the entire room, and she smiles a bit sheepishly. With a small wave she offers, "Hi." "I KNEW IT." Skydive cries. "....!!! Primus...." Air Raid shrugs away from Hardhead. "Care? Are you being sarcastic? I can't even tell - you're all over the place." Optics narrowed, he huffs and goes back to leering at the ground, pointedly ignoring Skydive's accusations. He'll defend his team on the battlefield but when it comes to this slag... Pulling out a flask, Hardhead downs it, taking out a second flask and offering it towards Air Raid. "I am now lost." He looks at Air Raid. "Well, I do have two minds...." Hardhead states, "I thought about growing as a 'Mech..." He shrugs, "The experiment seems like a failure." He still offers the flask. "Gentlemen," Socket interrupts, her voice sharp enough to cut the walls and leave them bleeding as she walks out of the entrance way, between the statues. "These are the halls of the Decagon," she begins, voice softer but still radiating an unyielding note of command. "You stand before the remembrance of those who have fought and fallen to preserve the freedom of not only our own species, but countless thousands across the galaxy." "This is neither the time nor the place the reckless, disrespectful chaos I am witnessing. If you wish to engage in petty squabbles like protoforms fresh off the assembly line, there are other places on Cybertron to do it." Socket straightens her glasses and adjusts the pile of datapads in one arm, giving Andi a warm and welcoming smile. "Salutations, Miss. Welcome to Iacon." Brainstorm thrumbs towards Socket. "WOW. THAT *WAS* FASCINATING. I dunno about you guys, but I am ready and willing to do exactly what she says. I mean, really, who would even want to do something like bring chaos and disrespect and such LOUD NOISE to a place LIKE THIS." Of course he manages to say all this very loudly. (And never mind that normally "Brainstorm would", that's who.....) If one strikes just the right tone, Raid instinctively stands at attention, and Socket has done just that. He remains that way until she finishes her short lecture, and eventually accepts Hardhead's flask. "...Ah, right. Are you sure you should be drinking? Duros can't hold his energon apparently." It's delivered deadpan. "What do you mean grow?" Blurr glares at Skydive. "What the slag?! This has nothing to do with Torque! Tch!" Though he looks somewhat embarrassed. He had been badly injured...when Brainstorm had repaired him. And uh...knowing Brainstorm, there were several reasons why he might have been in a delirium... He turns to Brainstorm, glaring at him as well. "The slag did you do to me THAT time anyway? And seriously, we're all in the room with you and we -have- properly functional audials, no need to shout." Grumbling, he looks at Socket and continues to grumble. He looks at Air Raid, "Funny. Real Funny Air Raid. That was a one time occurrence." He shakes his head, "Grow. Get in touch with my emotions." Hardhead shrugs at Air Raid, "Apparently my distance and coldness is bad for morale...so I have contemplated changing...but that seems problematic." Hardhead shrugs, "Plus Duros thinks I need a friend." He looks over at the others, shaking his head. "If this is what is good for morale, then I can't handle it." He looks at Socket one last time and shakes his head, "She is kinda right...we are being very disrespectful." Brainstorm sputters at Blurr. "I just tried to HELP you. And I did a pretty bang-up job of it, if I DO say so myself. Which I DO. Look, you're the picture of health now!" Brainstorm looks slightly smug, depsite still dangling mid-air because of Skydive. "But I can't help it if YOU went all cray-zay on ME." He gestures a circle towards the side of his head in a "Blurr's crazy" sign. (ALSO: NEVER MIND that Blurr was only "drunk" during that scene because Brainstorm accidentally dropped a flask inside his chest while repairing him.....) "AND FINE, I WILL STOP SHOUTING. *IF* THAT'S REALLY WHAT I'M DOING. I think you all just talk too quietly." Air Raid doesn't know what to make of /that/. "Well uh... it can't be... /too/ hard. What, Duros ain't your friend?" He's less seethy and more teasing, good ole' high grade. "Nah nah, /they're/ being disrespectful," he gestures to Blurr, Skydive and Brainstorm. "Here now Socket-" The jet straightens and salutes the statue of Ironhide. "Tada." Andi Lassiter visibly flinches at Socket's sharp-toned lecture about being respectful and glances around at everyone else, noticing the various reactions. The medic that brought her here left already, or she'd consider hiding behind him, but the thought is too slow and Socket greets her kindly enough. "Um, hello, miss. And thanks. It's changed since the last time I was here." Then Brainstorm's lack of volume control causes her to flinch again, though it's more from habit than from any actual pain. She looks around to see if there's a tabletop or someplace similar where she can get safely out from underfoot. "Duros is my Brother." Hardhead states as he looks off at Ironhide. "I wish it had been me instead of him on the Ark..." Hardhead sighs as he pulls up a flask to salute Ironhide with. He looks over at Air Raid. "You have spunk, kid." Hardhead shrugs, "I am beginning to respect that." He sighs as he sips his flask. Socket's optics tilt as if she were raising a single eyebrow. "... Air Raid, Hardhead, are you *overcharging* in here?" She sighs dissappointedly. "Yes, things certainly have changed." "Tch c'mon, ya' think ole' AHRN'HAHD would've wanted that?" Raid stands just a little bit taller from praise, but he's deflated when Socket speaks up. "Just a sip or two... Hey, someone give Andi a hand up." Looking at his flask and then the statues and then Air Raid and then the Statues and then the Flask and then Air Raid. "No, he wouldn't have wanted that." He looks at Socket, "You are right." He turns as he puts his flask into Subspace as he turns and walks off. Saying nothing else to the others as he walks off. "Seriously though, Raid, you should help me and Brainstorm start up the psychiatric ward, I mean, can't you see that we're in bad need of it? Eh-heh, I mean it's the least you can do, right? And I'm sure Torque would find that extremely attractive and all," he rambles uselessly, still flying in circles and possibly making Brainstorm dizzy. The others will probably notice though, especially Raid, that he has this look on his face like he's just seen Starscream come back to life and his optics are all glazed over--clearly, he's just babbling on and on and has no real idea of what he's saying. "Do I need to administer a sedative?" Socket asks as she walks further along down the room. Air Raid frowns after Hardhead, until Skydive chimes in. "Hey mech, that ain't my job. You need to go see a proper medic. I don't need to impress Torque! And yeah doctah', take him out, he's probably going to knock something over." Brainstorm looks like he might get sick as Skydive spins him around. "errrr....Skydive....you sure YOU don't need a bit of, y'know, psychiatric help right now there bud?" "....AGH!! Raid, Where. Is. First Aid. DON'T LET THAT FEMALE NEAR ME. Oh Primus....see this is what I was talking about before, we NEED a psychiatric ward, and yes, and you Brainstorm, are going to be the one to help me help myself..." Skydive babbles, swinging Brainstorm back and forth like the pendulum of a grandfather clock. "I am a qualified therapist," Socket states calmly over the din. Andi Lassiter manages to climb up onto a table and stands there for a moment listening to the various mechs bicker. Finally she claps her hands as loudly as possible, knowing the sound is still tiny in the huge room. "HEY! All of you, stop for a moment." Air Raid shan't indulge Skydive as much as it might displease him. He falls quiet, shrugging lightly at Socket before turning his attention to the human. Brainstorm looks sicker still. "Erp." ..."Uh...Ok, Ok, that sounds like...a plan. Doctor Brainstorm at your service!!! It's one of many hats I wear, after all! ...Well, figuratively, at least....But first I need you to LET ME GO. Just STOP this. Just geeeently place me down, bud." Then Andi yells at them all. "Oh See? She agrees with me! I LIKE HER. It's probably good that Air Raid didn't, since Skydive has gone a bit binary and seems to have completely forgotten that he even asked Air Raid where First Aid was. "No no no no..." he mutters. "You're a female.. I can't have that..." His grip on Brainstorm tightens. "You and I, Brainstorm, we are going to be the base's new psychiatrists... " "There had to be a reason why I was in a delirium." Blurr says, folding his arms and looking pointedly at Brainstorm. "And I'm pretty sure that reason had to do with YOU. So technically, yes, it IS your fault I went 'crazy' on you." "Before either of you do that, you'll need to file paperwork with Ultra Magnus," Socket says to Air Raid and Brainstorm. "And I am not going to clean up the mental messes either of you make." She continues to the elevator. She has an armload of paperwork to file, after all! Andi Lassiter points at Brainstorm. "You. Lower her vocalizer output by twenty-five percent, please. Air Raid, that's a ridiculous idea. Skydive, calm down. Blurr, please. Not now." She then focuses on socket. "I'm Andi Lassiter, staff medic for Metroplex. May I ask your name?" Brainstorm says, "BUT...BUT....WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOCALIZER?" Brainstorm holds his hands up to his faceplate like he's trying not to get sick. "UH, suuure, Skydive, pal, we'll BE GREAT, I assure you!!! We're gonna analyze the SLAG outta all these mechs!!!" He pauses, considering.... "Hmmm...that'd give me some great new data, too..." then to Blurr: "WHAT? WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY BLAME BRAINSTORM TIME? Sheesh- Skydive, I'm afraid I'm diagnosed my first psychiolgical disorder- Blame Brainstorm Syndrome! I'm writing you all up for it, too! HMPH!!!" "Tch, I have a feeling Jetfire or Perceptor would have no idea what you were talking about if you wrote us up, because I don't think a 'Blame Brainstorm' syndrome actually exists." Blurr retorts. "And you two, psychiatrists? Pfff! That's hardly your area of expertise." Skydive either didn't hear him or he's totally ignoring him, he's still flying in circles around the statue, going higher and higher. However, after Socket leaves Skydive calms down a little. "Is.. Is she gone?!" he gasps, Finally, he lands, putting Brainstorm down. He deadpans, looking around to see who's left. For some reason he seems slightly relieved that Air Raid is gone. Brainstorm crosses his arms and looks all-knowingly at Blurr. "OH, I ASSURE YOU IT DOES. IT DOOOOOES." Then he hmphs again. Smugness returns. "Oh, I think you just don't like to give me enough credit! ...You're probably just jealous." Then, finally, Skydive lands and Brainstorm gets his feet again. "Uh, does she make you nervous or something, Skydive?" Blurr waves a dismissive servo. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever, bolthead." he mutters, turning away. "Next time, you only repair me if -I- say you can, not to mention -experiment- on me." Andi Lassiter SIGHS and rubs her forehead with one hand as Socket and then Air Raid leave. Brainstorm's chattering is STILL too loud, and she puts her hands over her ears to hopefully make him realize it. "Too loud." Even past her hands she hears Blurr's mention of the word 'experiment' and looks over at him with a concerned expression. "Wait, what?" Her hands drop again. "Blurr, are you all right?" Skydive shakes his helm. "Brainstorm, I have gyno--ACK!' He screeches and flies up and across the room when he realizes that Andi is still here. "Primus..." he moans. "Why are there SO many females....." Brainstorm huffs again. "FINE, Blurr, be that way. Be RUDE to the mech who, I dunno, SAVED YOUR LIFE. And LOOK at how you REPAY MY KINDNESS. DO you feel bad, Blurr? ...You SHOULD." Then he looks at Andi. "HEY, YOU OK THERE? We Autobots like to help our human friends, after all. JUST LET ME KNOW HOW!" To Skydive: "Y'know, I think my 2nd diagnosis is you...have an aversion to statues! There's a lot of 'em here, I know, but you can always leave." He looks around. "Not too many female statues, though...." Skydive cringes, still hovering. "Brainstorm.. I-I.. I think.. I think we can all hear you..I don't have a problem with statues. O dpm "I really don't, at least I don't think I do...." Blurr glances down at Andi. "Yeah, I'm fine...it's a miracle I didn't get blown up or something." He glares at Brainstorm again. "Psh! First Aid would've done a MUCH better job. I would have survived a few more cycles waiting for him. Or, you know, anyone else BUT you." Andi Lassiter nods to Blurr, then looks at Brainstorm and speaks as plainly as she can. "Brainstorm. If you want to help me, stop talking so LOUDLY." She huffs another sigh, especially upon seeing Skydive react to her like a human might to a roach. "Seriously Skydive? Why are you all phobic all of a sudden?" Skydive says nothing in response to Andi, instead, he floats lazily around the room, moaning softly. "Brainstorm, help me, I've tried all sorts of things to help me get rid of this phobia I have but nothing works...." He groans. "I think you should probably leave Blurr alone, First Aid is a better medic, even if you are a pretty solid scientist." Okay, that last bit may not have been true but he doesn't want Brainstorm to feel even more of freak than he already is. Brainstorm says, "HMPH, WELL. SEE IF I *EVER* HELP YOU AGAIN!" He obviously thinks this will be BAD news to Blurr. He does a theatrical whisper to Andi. "OH, soooorry 'bout that!" Then to Skydive, he says, "Yeeeeah. Well of course I am. HEADMASTERS, anyone? REMEMBER..." He then remembers Andi. "*whisper*...that?"...." "....right, right," Skydive says, although everything he says sounds pained or uncomfortable. The Aerialbot can't even look at Andi. Blurr shrugs. "Hey, I'm fine with that." He really is... The speedster gives Andi an apologetic look. "Sorry, I think he's uh...afraid of females." Andi Lassiter ohs at Blurr's explanation. "But I'm not. I'm a... um, a meat popsicle." She REALLY hopes that Skydive doesn't get the reference, because that could well make matters worse. No, Skydive didn't hear her, he's above the statue's head now, bemoaning himself while looking miserable and babbling about how Brainstorm needed to help him invent a solution to his problem. Blurr groans, annoyed by Skydive's babbling. "You know what, if you're that scared, why don't you just leave the room and quit leaking lubricants? Ugh." Brainstorm chooses to ignore the INGRATE and focuses on Skydive instead. "Hey, Skydive! That's a geat idea! Why don't you come down here and help me do just that...." He takes one of his various bags stored in subspace and waves it at Skydive. "Look! I've got a bag of gadgets! Let's sort through them! OUTSIDE the SCARY ROOOOM." This actually works, Skydive perks up like a kid being offered candy. "OOH! Toys!" He practically giggles. He flies over Brainstorm and out the door, turning around so that his optics are still glued on the bag of gadgets. Andi Lassiter sighs again but stays quiet otherwise, seeing that Brainstorm has actually managed to distract Skydive from his phobia. she sits down cross-legged on the table she's claimed, exhaustion from the trip to Cybertron catching up with her. Brainstorm looks somewhat relieved. "Yes, Skydive!!! Isn't this stuff GREAT?" He opens the bag, and all sorts of strange and wonderful -and multi-colored- gadgets can be seen inside. Brainstorm walks towards the door as well, looking back at the others with a *Well, aren't YOU sorry to miss out on this? Too Baaaad.* glare. "Yes, let's go do cooool sciency things. Invent things and explore amazing new stuff that NO ONE ELSE EVER HAS. Or WILL AGAIN." ...Sucks to be Blurr and Andi, yep yep. Skydive flies out the door, facing Brainstorm as he opens the bag, oohing at the colorful array of scientific machinery. "Yeah! Right...!" He says excited. "I'll meet you down at your lab, see you in a little!" he says, flying down the corridor.